Grey
by Violet Peridot
Summary: Georgiana is struggling without Grey - can Bess help? Rated M for a reason. Georgiana/Bess. Hope you enjoy it! x
1. Chapter 1

Georgiana sat in her room – it was late, but she had sent the maids away. She wanted to sit a while, still in her finery before bed while she thought about Charles Grey. She lay back on her bed and sighed. As Georgiana rolled onto her side, she imagined him there, remembering that weekend…She sighed again and lay there dejectedly. Suddenly, she heard a soft knock on the door. Georgiana stood up and smoothed her dress.

'Enter.'

Bess came in quietly, also in her lavish and extravagant clothes from the evening.

'Oh, it's you, Bess,' Georgiana said quietly.

'I just thought I may come to see you before I retired to bed – is all well?' Bess enquired, closing the door behind her. Georgiana paused.

'It's Grey, isn't it?' Bess offered.

Georgiana smiled weakly and moved closer to Bess.

'Well, as it happens, G…I had been thinking about the last time I helped you fantasise about Grey,' Bess said coyly. Georgiana felt taken aback, but tried to remain neutral and smiled. Bess leaned closer to Georgiana and murmured in her ear;

'You didn't want me to stop.' Georgiana gasped.

'It's perfectly natural, G!' Bess smiled.

'Bess…!' Georgiana breathed.

'Make yourself comfortable and I'll…help you,' Bess whispered. Georgiana turned and moved to the stretch of wall next to the bed, with the curtain pull on her left. She slid down and sat on the floor, her back against the wall, as Bess quietly turned the lock on the door.

'Now then…' Bess murmured as she moved over to Georgiana.

'I won't do anything you don't want me to – I want you to be comfortable, yes?' Bess said. Georgiana couldn't do anything but nod.

Bess knelt before Georgiana. She leaned in, rested her cheek against her friend's and whispered in her ear,

'Close your eyes.'

Georgiana obliged. She heard the rustle of Bess' dress as she got up. Georgiana heard Bess' footsteps cross the room – they paused and then retreated. She felt Bess' hot breath and she returned and knelt before Georgiana. She felt one of Bess' hands on her waist, smelt Bess' rose scent as she leaned in, felt her other hand on her waist and then – snip! Bess had cut the lacing on Georgiana's dress – the robe fell away of Georgiana's shoulders and gathered at the floor. Georgiana breathed deeply as Bess cut away her slip, Georgiana's small breasts now exposed. Georgiana moved her hips as Bess removed the garments.

'Open your eyes,' Bess breathed. Georgiana was fully naked except for her knee-high stockings, heeled shoes and diamond necklace. One hand was through the curtain pull, the other resting by her side. Her legs were out straight in front of her.

'Watch.'

Bess used the envelope knife to remove her dress and smock – they fell away like a petal. Bess stepped out of her clothes, and Georgiana admired her voluptuous figure and large breasts.

Bess stepped towards Georgiana and knelt again, but this time she stretched forward so she was on all fours, her breasts level with Georgiana's. Georgiana liked how they hung. Bess slowly crept forward, and placed one hand on each of Georgiana's cheeks. Bess leaned in and planted her soft lips on Georgiana's, her tongue snaking into her mouth and exploring. Georgiana received this and yielded. Bess broke the kiss and smiled.

'Now…you will like this, G. Keep your hands and legs where they are – I'll control you.'

Bess moved Georgiana's right hand to meet her left, so both were behind her head. She spread Georgiana's legs for her and bent her knees, so they were in an upside-down V shape on either side of her body – open. Bess reached out and closed Georgiana's eyelids.

Georgiana felt Bess move onto her – Bess' legs were wrapped around Georgiana's waist and her hands were on Georgiana's. Georgiana felt the wetness between her legs grow. Bess' coarse, thick lower hair tickled Georgiana's navel, and she felt Bess' warmth spread to her own body. Slowly and rhythmically, her legs clamped around Georgiana's waist and her thick patch of dark hair pushing against her stomach, Bess began to push and grind her hips against Georgiana. Bess' hips bucked above Georgiana's, pushing and grinding. Despite herself, Georgiana yielded and grinded too, loving the feeling of Bess' growing wetness against her stomach. Bess' feet rubbed up and down against Georgiana's lower back and her hands pushed against her own palms.

'Mmm…' Bess moaned as she continued to grind slowly and deliberately.

'Ready, G?' Bess whispered. Georgiana could but gasp. Then Bess' movements changed. Hard and fast, Bess bounced. Her hips moved up and down around Georgiana's body so fast, the hair tickling still. Hard and fast. Up and down. Georgiana heard the slap of her own flesh against Bess'. Bess laughed.

'Open, G.' Georgiana opened her eyes to see Bess' huge, round breasts slapping and bouncing up and down right in front of her eyes incredibly fast. Bess opened her mouth into an O shape and moaned.

'God, yes!' She cried. Georgiana was hypnotised by them – so fast and so freely they moved. Still, the wetness growing amongst Bess' dark patch of pubic hair. Georgiana began to move her hands to touch Bess' breasts, but Bess clamped her hands up and behind.

'Not yet, G,' she moaned. Georgiana instead opened her mouth, and she opened her mouth wide. Understanding, Bess giggled. She tilted forward ever so slightly. Georgiana stuck her tongue out and waggled, feeling the delight of the voluptuous roundness slap over it. Georgiana shook her head and Bess bounced harder, loving the coldness and wetness.

Hard and fast. Georgiana then licked up, not content with Bess' breasts just passing over her tongue. She licked up and up, then did little flicks. She reached the nipple and closed her lips around it and sucked, flicking her tongue over it occasionally.

'Oh my God, yes, G!' Bess cried. Georgiana continued to suck and suck, all the while the whole breast slapping up and down across her face. Georgiana gave the left nipple a last hard lick and then released it, watching her string of saliva connect her mouth with Bess' breast. Georgiana moved to the right one, licking across it as Bess continued to bounce hard and fast, but shook her breasts left and right, harder and harder until they hurt her a little. Georgiana buried her entire face in Bess' two breasts and shook her head hard as Bess shook her breasts. Georgiana moaned and gave the inner of each breast a quick flick with her tongue. Gradually, Bess slowed her rhythm to a steady grind again and then stopped altogether.

Georgiana was breathing heavily. Bess was still wrapped around her, and her feet stroked up and down Georgiana's back soothingly. Bess laughed breathlessly as she removed her hands slowly from Georgiana's. She shifted herself slightly so she was pressed even harder against Georgiana – Bess breasts were pushed into Georgiana's face. Georgiana loved the soft warmth of them, they were comforting. Bess then moved her left hand onto the left one of Georgiana's small yet round breasts and pressed her palm against it, closing her fingers around its entirety. Georgiana sighed as Bess continued to knead her breast, pushing and pulling it. Bess then proceeded to do the same with her right hand on the other, her nails digging in to the soft flesh deliciously, rubbing the breasts in little circles. All the while, Bess' breasts were stilled pushed in Georgiana's face, meaning they were all she could see.

'Bess…' Georgiana breathed, as Bess' nails dug in to her breasts.

'I know, G,' Bess murmured. Quickly, Bess dipped her head, removing her large breasts from Georgiana's face and clamped her lips around Georgiana's left breast, forcing as much of it into her mouth as she possibly could. She made a wet sucking sound as she continued to apply varying pressure onto Georgiana's breast with her full lips and tongue. Georgiana removed one hand and placed it on Bess' head, looping ringlets of her dark hair around her fingers, loving the feel of Bess' head moving forwards and backwards. Without removing her focus from Georgiana's breast, Bess placed her hand on Georgiana's and gently moved it back to its original position. Bess then used this hand to continue to fondle Georgiana's right breast as she continue to kiss and lick and suck her left. Georgiana flexed her legs as she felt herself begin to pulse between her legs.

Bess removed herself from Georgiana's breast and looked into her eyes, and smiled. Bess gave Georgiana a deep kiss before moving off her. Georgiana watched Bess' breasts bounce as she crawled off her and felt the tickle of her thick mass of lower hair. Bess went to her knees and then stretched, so her full, round bottom was in the air and her face was level with Georgiana's vagina. Bess continued to stare into Georgiana's eyes, coyly and smiling, as she placed her right hand on Georgiana's right knee and began to run her left hand up the inside of Georgiana's left thigh. Slowly, up from her knee to the very top of her thigh, where it rested and her index finger drew little circles. The circles were steady and slow. Georgiana's wetness grew and she gasped with arousal – she couldn't take it.

'Please!' she cried. Bess continued to stare into her eyes, her head slightly on one side. Never breaking her gaze, Bess thrust two fingers into Georgiana. Georgiana threw her head back and flexed her legs.

'Yes!' she screamed. Bess pushed her fingers in further and began to move in small, rapid circles, finding Georgiana's most sensitive spot. Georgiana bucked her hips and moved them forward and backwards over Bess' fingers and tensed her leg muscles. Her walls clenched around Bess' fingers as Bess thrust a third in.

'Oh…God!' Georgiana moaned, throwing her head back and staring at Bess as she stared back, moving her fingers faster.

'Yes, Bess!' Bess moved her arm quicker, making her breasts slap faster with that movement. Georgiana watched Bess' raised arse wiggle slightly with her movement and stifled a scream as all three of Bess' fingers hit her spot, and hit it hard. Georgiana's entire body shuddered, and she tightened her grip around the curtain pull as she arched her back and let herself go.

Bess slowly withdrew her fingers, still staring at Georgiana. Georgiana was breathing heavily and smiled at Bess. Bess smiled back, then, without breaking gaze, examined the three fingers which had just been inside Georgiana – she flicked her tongue out and licked her index finger. Bess smiled coyly and raised an eyebrow at Georgiana, then she plunged the first two into her mouth, licking them thoroughly. Staring at Georgiana all the while, she pumped them in and out of her mouth and then wiped them on her right breast, trailing them over her nipple slowly. Bess leaned in slowly and kissed Georgiana, passionately and deeply. Georgiana could taste her own juices – they were sweet and sticky. Bess circulated them throughout her mouth with her tongue.

Bess broke the kiss and slowly leaned down, raising her arse higher and allowing her breasts to reach the floor. She put one hand on the inside of each of Georgiana's thighs and slowly ran her tongue along the inside of each of Georgiana's vagina lips.

'God, Bess…' Georgiana moaned. Bess continued to lick around the entrance, raising her eyes to gaze into Georgiana's. Bess stroked the inside of Georgiana's thighs with her hands, sending tingles up Georgiana's spine. Georgiana could feel the pool of juices she was sitting in and the wetness peaking within her as Bess continued to explore her entrance. And then, suddenly, Bess plunged her tongue inside Georgiana. Georgiana arched her back and cried out. Bess' tongue did not leave her vagina, but continued to make little circles around her bud – faster and faster, harder and harder. Georgiana gripped the curtain pull even harder and pushed her hips towards Bess, who obliged and pushed further in.

'Yes!' Georgiana screamed as Bess began to shake her head quickly from side to side, her arse wiggling and her huge breasts slapping the floor. Then Georgiana reached her second climax, and she couldn't hide her scream. It ripped out of her as her juices exploded onto Bess. Georgiana closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Bess withdrew her tongue as Georgiana opened her eyes to see Bess' juice-covered face.

Bess knelt up and leaned towards Georgiana, kissing her deeply. Georgiana removed her hands to hold Bess to her.

'Until next time, G…' Bess whispered in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week since the last time, and Bess had promised Georgiana something special. They'd agreed their time; Georgiana lay in her nightdress on her bed. It was ten minutes until Bess would be here. Georgiana could feel herself becoming aroused just thinking about her…the way her voluptuous breasts bounced, the way her mass of thick hair around her entrance tickled…Georgiana began to wonder if she even wanted Grey now. She wanted Bess – she _wanted_ Bess. Georgiana sighed and ran her hand up and down her stomach slowly. Then, there was a soft knock at the door.

'Bess?' Georgiana asked.

'Yes, G…' came the reply. Georgiana rose and crossed the room to open the door. Her lover entered, and Georgiana almost audibly gasped. Bess wore a corset, stockings and a translucent nightgown – nothing else..

'No messing around, G…' Bess whispered.

Bess shut the door and turned the key, and then they came at each other. Bess grabbed Georgiana and kissed her deeply, her hands running up and down her back. Georgiana locked Bess in her embrace and ran her hands through Bess' dark hair. Their tongues together and exploring each other, Bess removed her hands to rip off Georgiana's nightgown. Georgiana tore off Bess', leaving her breasts even more beautiful than ever due to their enhancement by the corset. They were writhing and kissing and exploring, still standing all the while. Bess never broke the kiss, and pushed Georgiana to the ornate chest of drawers on the far wall. Georgiana gasped with pleasure at her rough treatment.

'Look…' Bess breathed. They were desperate for each other, breathing hard and fast, but Georgiana pulled away reluctantly.

Out of her cleavage, Bess pulled a rounded wooden object, varnished and smooth, with black straps on the back of it.

'It's the fashion in London…they use it like a man would a penis,' Bess whispered excitedly.

'Do whatever you want with me Bess, you have to take me…' Georgiana said breathlessly. Bess placed the wood over her lower hair and fastened the straps behind her. Bess grabbed Georgiana and continued to kiss her hard – Georgiana clasped Bess to her, her hands running up and down Bess' back, while Bess pushed herself against Georgiana and the drawers. Georgiana felt the handles digging into her back. Suddenly, Bess placed her hands underneath Georgiana's buttocks and dug her nails in. Georgiana moaned. Bess lifted Georgiana up and placed her on top of the drawers, scrambling on top of her.

They were mad for each other. They sent bottles of perfume and flowers and vases crashing to the floor. Georgiana felt Bess' weight settle on top of her, and felt the hard, cold wood against her stomach. Their tongues intertwined, Bess began to knead Georgiana's breasts, pushing and pulling them hard. Georgiana's nipples became erect and then reached for Bess'. They were huge and round in their corset, but Georgiana wanted them.

'Uhhh…' moaned Bess as Georgiana reached down Bess' corset and pulled them out. They hung over the purple corset, brushing against Georgiana's as their bodies continued to writhe. Bess then took hold of the wood.

'Ready, G?' Bess breathed to her.

'Tell me…' Georgiana gasped, holding Bess' head as she kissed her with one hand and fondling Bess' left breast in the other, '…tell me what you'll do.'

Bess lifted Georgiana's legs and wrapped them around her. She leaned to Georgiana's ear and whispered to her as she continued to knead her breasts.

'I'm going to make love to you hard, G. I'm going to ram this into you and pound you until you scream. Your breasts will slap and your arse will wiggle and you'll explode. I'm going to pound you hard and you're going to love it. You'll be a volcano of mind-blowing orgasms…wave upon wave of pleasure…I'll kiss your wet vagina…kiss it and lick it and suck your juices out. I'll slap your little round arse until you beg me to stop…'

'Do it!' Georgiana screamed.

Bess forced the wood into Georgiana's entrance and thrust her hips hard. Bess' hips moved so hard and so fast, Georgiana's entire body shook with the rhythm, her breasts moving so fast they slapped Bess' own, which were going incredibly fast. Hard and fast. In and out. Georgiana's head banged against the drawers and her legs clamped around Bess. Bess' palms were flat on Georgiana's slapping breasts, pushing hard. Georgiana's vagina walls clenched around the wood.

'Take me Bess! Harder, Bess!' she screamed breathlessly.

'You like that, G? When I bang you like that?!' Bess shouted, her hands pushing down even harder onto Georgiana's breasts.

'YES!' Georgiana shouted. Bess thrust into her, harder and harder until Georgiana thought she might break. Hard. In. Out. Bess' huge breasts were slapping. Georgiana saw a drop of wetness fall from Bess' vagina. That dark, coarse hair mingling with hers. In and out. Hard. Hard. A huge feral scream ripped from Georgiana's throat as she came hard. Her entire body shuddered, her breasts shook and Bess cried out in delight. Her juices exploded over the wood. Bess stopped pounding, but pushed it in so hard and so slowly, forcing the juices back in, ever so slowly. Georgiana's breath caught in her throat.

Without warning, Bess removed her hands from Georgiana's breasts and slapped them, her ring glancing across Georgiana's nipples.

Georgiana moaned. Bess laughed breathlessly and kissed Georgiana roughly.

'Follow my orders, G,' Bess gasped. Georgiana nodded.

'Get off the drawers.' Georgiana pulled herself off of the wood, seeing a small string of her sticky juices connecting her vagina with its tip. Georgiana slid off the drawers, the handles cold against her bare back.

'Kneel.' Bess ordered. Georgiana knelt up, with her back against the drawers. She avoided the smashed debris on the floor. Bess climbed off the drawers and stood before Georgiana, the wood level with Georgiana's face.

'Hold me.' Georgiana placed one hand on each side of Bess' waist, staring at the stickiness on the wood, which had come from inside her.

'Fellate it.' Bess ordered. Without moving her hands, Georgiana moved her head to suck the wood. She closed her lips around it and held it up so it was erect. Georgiana's full lips closed fully, and she tasted her own sweet juices. She released it and then licked along its length, getting every drop of her own climax, licking it up and relishing it. She then held it fully.

'Deep, G.' Bess suggested. Georgiana moved her head to engorge as much of it as she could; she felt the cold wood against her throat. Georgiana then bobbed her head hard and fast as she sucked it hard, making a wet sucking sound.

'You're a bad girl, G. You love it,' Bess gasped, thrusting her hips towards Georgiana to force it deeper.

'Suck it, G!' Bess cried. Georgiana continued to move her head forward and back, hard and fast. Her juices were delicious. Bess thrust it into her lover's mouth more and more. Georgiana's head banged against the drawers repeatedly and her breasts shook.

'Yes, G!' Georgiana liked to please Bess.

'Deeper…' Georgiana forced as much of it as she could into her mouth, until she made a little gurgle in the back of her throat. Bess moaned to increase Georgiana's arousal. Georgiana could see Bess' thick mass of coarse pubic hair behind the wood as it pumped in and out of her mouth. She watched as Bess' vagina lips swelled and her arousal grew.

'YES!' Bess screamed. Georgiana let her mouth hang open and the wood dropped.

They both breathed heavily.

'Onto the bed, G,' Bess said softly. Georgiana crawled to the bed and pulled herself up onto the silky covers. She knew before Bess had to ask. Georgiana put herself up onto all fours and gripped one of the bed posts. Georgiana's lips and chin were wet with her own saliva and juices, and she was slightly breathless. She felt the bed move as Bess moved onto it.

'This has to be hard, G. Are you alright with that?' Bess asked from behind her.

'Yes – I want it, Bess,' Georgiana gasped.

Bess knelt up behind Georgiana and gripped her naked buttocks with her hands, digging her nails in. Georgiana gasped a little. Georgiana then felt Bess begin to grind against her behind, but without the wood. Bess' pubic hair rubbed against Georgiana's arse, deliciously coarse and warm. Bess continued to grind and push, until she shifted so that Bess' vagina was just above Georgiana's buttocks, and the wood hung between them, not penetrating anything yet. Bess then began to move herself up and down on Georgiana, hard and fast, making them both gasp.

'They call it dry humping, G,' Bess said breathlessly. Bess then thrusted herself more, so her vagina hit above Georgiana's crack. The hair tickled and gave cushioning. The wood's length was between them, rubbing up and down Georgiana's lower back. Georgiana's body moved a little with it, feeling her wetness grow. Bess then climbed on top of Georgiana, straddling her back. Georgiana felt the wetness of Bess' vagina on her back as her lover's legs opened on top of her. Bess then began to grind against her, riding her like a horse. Bess continued to ride Georgiana without any penetration, and then brought her hand back and slapped Georgiana's buttocks. Georgiana cried out, desperate for the wood inside her. Bess leaned down and then lay flat on top of Georgiana, her chin resting on Georgiana's head, still straddling her back with her legs either side of Georgiana. Bess reached down and took one of Georgiana's breasts in each hand and pushed and pulled them. Bess was still grinding, all the while, her wetness driving Georgiana insane. Bess whispered in Georgiana's ear;

'Nearly there, G…' Bess continued to knead Georgiana's breasts.

Suddenly, Bess withdrew and slid off so quickly, Georgiana didn't have time to react. Bess suddenly slammed the wood into Georgiana's anal opening and Georgiana cried out. Bess thrust her hips and the wood into Georgiana hard and fast. Georgiana gripped the bed post even harder as her entire body moved rhythmically with Bess' hips. Bess put her hands on Georgiana's waist and dug her nails in. Hard and fast slapping. Georgiana's breasts moved hard and fast, and heard the slap of flesh.

'Harder!' Georgiana screamed. Bess slapped Georgiana's arse and slammed her harder. Georgiana's arse could hardly hold all of the wood, and she moved her hips to slam against it harder. She gripped the post more, her nails digging into the ornate carvings. Georgiana's breasts moved incredibly fast.

'Faster!' Georgiana cried. Bess obliged and thrust faster, in and out. In and out. Bess slapped Georgiana's arse. She replaced her hands on Georgiana's waist and dug her nails in. Bess was moaning lustfully and loudly and rhythmically. In and out. Georgiana let out a sharp gasp each time the wood was thrust. The slapping of her flesh against the wood. In and out.

'Fuck me hard!' Georgiana screamed. Bess gripped Georgiana's waist and moved closer to her, forcing the wood in more. So fast and so hard Georgiana's moans were continuous. Georgiana's vagina was the wettest it had ever been. Her breasts slapped and jiggled and wobbled. In and out. Bess moved her hands onto them and moved them around even more, in fast circles. In and out. Georgiana's nails scratched down the bed post. The entire bed shook. They both moaned in unison, loud and breathless. In and out.

'Oooh, Bess!' Georgiana screamed, looking down to see Bess' hands fondling her breasts so fast.

'Georgiana!' Bess screamed. In and out. Slapping and pounding and thrusting. A massive scream ripped out of Georgiana's throat and they both collapsed. A thick liquid erupted from Georgiana's arse, all over the wood and Bess' vagina. They lay flat on the bed, the wood still inside Georgiana. Georgiana was lying flat, her limbs splayed and Bess was lying on top of her, her breasts pressed against Georgiana's back. Bess ripped the wood out of her lover incredibly fast and unstrapped it.

'Scissoring, G…' she gasped.

Slowly, more sensually, Bess turned Georgiana over onto her front. Georgiana gazed up at Bess and her perky breasts. Bess leaned down and gave Georgiana's breasts a long, hard lick from the bottom, over the nipple, and then to the top. Georgiana gripped a handful of the bedsheets and moaned. Bess then slid off Georgiana and opened her lover's legs wide for her. Georgiana opened her legs wider for Bess, feeling her wetness growing incredibly and propped herself up on her elbows. Bess then mirrored Georgiana, her legs open too, gripping the bedpost behind her. Bess then moved her hips so that her entrance was tantalizingly close to Georgiana's. Bess then twisted herself slightly and their two vaginas made contact – each one incredibly moist. Georgiana gasped as she felt the warmth and wetness of Bess' vagina against hers. Bess' thick mass of pubic hair tickled Georgiana's clean shaven entrance. Bess began to grind and rub herself against Georgiana, with Georgiana returning the movements. Slowly grinding, Georgiana heard Bess moan deeply as the inner folds of their vaginas brushed, spreading their wetness onto each other. Then the pace changed, harder and faster. Each woman gasped and moaned as they bucked their hips against each other, pushing onto each other. Georgiana looked down and watched the two vaginas pushing against each other and felt Bess' inner flesh and warmth touch her own – it was delicious. Georgiana then moved her gaze to Bess' breasts and watched them bouncing.

'That's it!' Bess moaned.

'Talk to me, Bess,' Georgiana breathed, continuing to push her hips against Bess, feeling her breasts jiggling. Bess looked up deep into her lover's eyes.

'You love it, G. You love feeling my sweet, wet cunt against yours. Watch my breasts, Georgiana, watch them bounce. God, you're so wet, G…' Bess moaned. The tantalizing brush of hair and flesh against her vagina was almost too much for Georgiana, as she felt how wet Bess was for her.

'Bess…' Georgiana breathed as they continued to feel each other's wetness.

'Mmmm…' Bess moaned.

'I need to orgasm Bess, make me orgasm one last time…'

Bess began to move her hips in circles – Georgiana felt various folds of her lover's vagina brush against her own. Bess then stopped, and slowly pulled herself away, watching the string of thick liquid connecting their two entrances.

Georgiana collapsed onto her back and Bess did the same.

'One last orgasm for tonight, G. The Duke will be back soon,' Bess reminded her lover. Georgiana sat up and looked at Bess, who was breathing heavily, her breasts and chest heaving from exertion.

'I know what you could do, G,' Bess said, sitting up also. Georgiana looked at her questioningly.

'Do it yourself – just watch me, and do it for yourself. It will be very pleasurable,' she purred. Georgiana nodded. Bess reached down to the wood, which they had discarded onto the floor. Bess arranged Georgiana so she was sitting up, propped up against the pillows.

'Open your legs, G...that's it. Now, watch me, and touch yourself. You'll know when it's right.' Bess kissed Georgiana hurriedly, and smiled at her lover. Georgiana then watched Bess retreat to the end of the bed, where she lay on her back, giving Georgiana a side view of her. Bess put her knees up so they were almost over her breasts, and curled herself up so she could see herself. Bess gripped the wood and thrust it into herself. Bess gasped and held her mouth open, watching herself force the wood into her own vagina. Georgiana trailed her hand around her entrance, gripping her right breast with her other hand. Bess began to pump the wood in and out of herself incredibly fast, bucking her hips and curling her back. Georgiana watched as her lover gasped and jiggled her breasts. Georgiana thrust her first two fingers into herself and moaned. She made beckoning motions and gripped her breast hard. The two women pleasured themselves, aroused by each other and themselves simultaneously. Georgiana moved her fingers in circles, watching as Bess' eyes rolled back and her head went back onto the silky duvet. Bess continued to pump the wood in and out of herself, her knees skyward. Bess then moaned and shuddered as she orgasmed over the wood. Georgiana watched this, seeing the juices flow and Bess' ragged gasping as Georgiana let herself go too. She felt her juices erupt, and watched them seep onto the duvet. Bess withdrew the wood and crawled over to Georgiana.

Spent and aroused, Georgiana crawled to her lover. Both breathing heavily, Bess reached for Georgiana and held her to her. Bess cradled Georgiana, as Georgiana wrapped her legs around Bess' waist, and Bess gripped Georgiana's buttocks to help her up. Bess stroked Georgiana's hair and kissed her passionately. Georgiana fondled Bess' breasts. The two women held each other, feeling a rush of love for the other.

'I'll have to make next time even better, G…' Bess breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

Bess. She crossed the room and let Bess in: she was wearing her translucent nightgown with a red corset, stockings, suspenders and heeled shoes underneath.

'Lucky me!' Georgiana said. Bess giggled and they kissed passionately. Behind Bess came another girl; seeing Georgiana's confusion, Bess took her lover's hand and whispered to her.

'More fun, Gee. She's experienced with this, and she's my most trusted maid.' Georgiana observed the girl: she was in a simple white nightgown, with warm brown eyes, thick caramel hair and a petite but shapely figure. The girl locked the door behind them and curtseyed.

'What's your name?' Georgiana asked as she moved towards the girl.

'Alice, Your Grace,' she replied, dipping her eyes.

'Can you be trusted, Alice?'

'Yes, Your Grace. My former mistress was partial to similar activities. I understand that I am to pleasure you, Your Grace,' she murmured. Bess took Georgiana aside.

'Are you comfortable with this, Gee? You do not have to do it,' she said quietly.

'Yes, I am happy, Bess. It will add an extra dimension,' Georgiana mused. Bess inclined her head.

'Go to the bed, Gee,' she whispered.

Georgiana crossed to the bed and stood by it. Alice immediately stepped out of her gown: her breasts were larger than Georgiana's own, but smaller then Bess', but well formed and ample. She had a small waist and a clean-shaven entrance. Georgiana admired her naked body. Bess slipped off her gown: Georgiana watched her enhanced cleavage spring free, and gazed at Bess' thick pubic hair. Alice stepped towards Georgiana and took hold of the shoulders of her gown; she slipped it off her right shoulder and kissed it deeply. Bess, meanwhile, knelt before Georgiana and put her hands up her gown, caressing her thighs. Georgiana moaned.

Alice continued to slowly remove her gown, kissing along her collar bone and shoulders. Alice took the gown off Georgiana's breasts.

'Georgiana, are you aroused?' she whispered.

'Nearly, Alice. You may call me Mistress,' Georgiana whispered. Bess giggled; Georgiana felt her hands encircling her thighs, stroking up and down, tantalisingly close to her vagina. Alice kissed along Georgiana's breasts, kissing down to the right nipple. She closed her lips around it and flicked her tongue around it. She massaged the other one with her left hand. Georgiana placed her hands on Alice's head, running her hands through her thick hair.

'Yes…all of it' she breathed. Alice obliged and sucked deeper, engorging the full breast in her mouth.

'Good girl,' Georgiana praised. Slowly and sensually, Alice changed to the left breast, deeply sucking it. She made a deep, throaty sound which made Georgiana's wetness grow rapidly. Alice began to knead Georgiana's right breast quickly. Georgiana rolled her eyes back and moaned. Bess grabbed Georgiana's gown and ripped it off: her face was now level with Georgiana's entrance. She continued to stroke her lover's thighs, knowing how aroused she was.

Alice released Georgiana's breast with a wet sucking sound.

'To the bed, Mistress,' she whispered. Georgiana released her grip on Alice's hair and nodded. She was drunk on desire. Bess released her and guided her to the bed; Georgiana lay on her back. Alice climbed on top of Georgiana, straddling her. Georgiana felt Alice's entrance sit on her own, and sighed. Bess moved next to Georgiana's head and stroked her hair. Alice took Georgiana's hands and placed them on her breasts.

'Feel them, Mistress,' she murmured. Georgiana dug her nails in and massaged Alice's breasts; warm and inviting, she loved the feel of them. Alice began to writhe on top of her.

'Yes, Mistress, you make me so wet…' she whispered. Alice leaned forward and offered three fingers to Georgiana: she took them and sucked hard on them. With her free hand, Alice flicked Georgiana's nipples and watched them go hard. She rubbed the breasts in circles. Georgiana moaned quietly. Bess cooed next to Georgiana, still stroking her hair. Alice continued to writhe over Georgiana, still pushing and pulling her breasts as Georgiana felt Alice's. Alice took her hands off Georgiana's breasts and ran them through her hair, throwing her head back and biting her lip as she circled her hips harder.

'So wet…' Georgiana gasped. Alice leaned down and licked all along Georgiana's left breast, then began to move herself off Georgiana.

Alice kissed all the way down Georgiana's body, moving towards Georgiana's entrance with her bottom in the air. Georgiana watched how peachy and shapely it was. Bess took over massaging Georgiana's breasts. Alice kissed just below Georgiana's navel, then lower, and lower…until the top of her entrance; she placed her hands on Georgiana's hips. Alice licked the inside of Georgiana's thighs, tantalisingly close to her mistress' wetness. She licked Georgiana's outer lips.

'Lick me, Alice,' Georgiana breathed. Alice obeyed, slowly. She moved her tongue from the outer lips and licked slowly inwards. Bess heard Georgiana's sharp intake of breath. Alice swirled her tongue around, licking in large circles. She flicked it over Georgiana's most sensitive spot. Bess stopped kneading Georgiana's breasts and stroked them sensually.

'Yes, Bess…' she moaned. Alice kissed Georgiana's wet cunt, slowly withdrawing herself, then returning to flicking her tongue over all the folds. She pursed her lips and collected saliva, then opened her lips ever so slightly and allowed it to mingle with Georgiana's wetness. Alice pushed her saliva into Georgiana's vagina with her tongue. Georgiana arched her back and cried out.

'Ugh!' Alice licked all around, finding Georgiana's clit and kissed it.

'Come for me,' Bess whispered in Georgiana's ear. Georgiana cried out and shuddered – her juices flowed out of her vagina onto Alice's face. Alice lifted her face to show Georgiana the sticky liquid surrounding her mouth.

'Mistress, are you pleasured?' Alice purred.

'Yes, Alice, but not satisfied,' Georgiana gasped.

Alice and Bess exchanged a look. Alice and Bess swapped ends, manoeuvring over three bodies.

'Taste me, Mistress,' Alice offered. Georgiana grabbed Alice's waist; Alice leant on her elbows and spread her legs so her knees were above Georgiana's shoulders. Alice's vagina and bottom were Georgiana's view. Bess stroked Georgiana's thighs.

'Feel me, Bess,' Georgiana murmured.

'Yes, Gee, taste Alice while you feel my fingers inside you…' Bess whispered. Georgiana kissed Alice's dripping wet, clean-shaven cunt deeply.

'Oooooh…' Alice moaned. While exploring Alice with her tongue, Georgiana stuck one finger into Alice's anal opening.

'Mistress! You pleasure me so much, Mistress, I am so horny for you…' Alice moaned. Bess then caressed two fingers into Georgiana. Georgiana made a muffled squeak of surprise into Alice's vagina. Georgiana moved her finger around Alice's opening and continued to flick her tongue around inside her wetness. Bess made beckoning motions inside Georgiana, adding an extra finger inside.

'Yes!' Alice cried out, gyrating her hips. Georgiana added a second finger into Alice and moved it back and forth quickly.

'Ooh, ooh, ooh' Alice moaned. Bess fingered Georgiana faster, and Georgiana moved her body against them. Alice smacked her own arse and giggled in a shriek.

'I'm so aroused, Mistress, you are so sexy...' Georgiana kissed Alice's cunt deeply and gurgled in the back of her throat, her eyes rolling back in arousal.

'Fuck! Yes, lick me out…lick my cunt, Mistress! I'm such a bad girl!'

Bess found Georgiana's clitoris and massaged around it.

'Mistress, I'm coming!' Alice screamed, 'Mistress, I'm so fucking bad!' Alice's liquids erupted out onto Georgiana's face and Georgiana orgasmed again, screaming with Alice in delight. Bess withdrew her fingers.

'Good girl, Gee,' she cooed. Bess gently massaged Georgiana's lower lips, gently wiping Georgiana's juices on her own thigh.

Alice began to move, but Georgiana would not release her mouth from her vagina. She tasted her sweet juices and swallowed. With a wet sucking sound, she released her vagina and pulled her fingers out. Alice leaned back and sat on Georgiana's hips again.

'Oh, Mistress…' she sighed.

Alice rearranged her hair, and shuffled so her weight was lower on Georgiana; she raised herself up off Georgiana and gently lowered herself back on, her vagina sitting just above the entrance to Georgiana's own. Bess crawled up the bed and kissed Georgiana. Bess leaned in and whispered to Georgiana,

'The wood, Gee?' Georgiana nodded, and sat up, as Alice climbed off her slowly. Bess pulled the wooden penis-like object out of her cleavage.

'How do you want it?' Bess murmured.

'I want you to fuck me with it, Bess, and fuck me hard,' Gee panted. Bess giggled and grabbed Georgiana, pulling her over onto her all-fours, as Georgiana squealed with delight. Bess strapped the wood to herself, and stroked Georgiana's pert behind. Alice moved round to Georgiana's front and lay on her back in front of her, writhing slowly and stroking herself up and down sensually. Georgiana felt wetness spring to her once again, as Bess stroked the wood across her bottom. Alice put her index finger in her mouth, while trailing the fingers on her other hand around her entrance, her legs bent with knees up. Bess then eased the wood into Georgiana's vagina and the two moaned. Georgiana gripped a handful of the bedsheet as she felt the hardness enter her; she gyrated her hips to ease it in further, and moaned. Bess thrust her hips so it pumped in and out of her. Alice spread her legs open wide, allowing Georgiana to see her folds, offering herself to Georgiana. The duchess grabbed onto Alice's inner thighs and sloped her body down, licking inside Alice, who squirmed with pleasure.

'Mistress, you pleasure me so!'

Bess continued to thrust in and out of Georgiana, her hands on Georgiana's hips. Georgiana allowed her tongue to explore Alice's wet pussy again, as Alice put two fingers into her other opening and moaned. Alice writhed and thrashed around with pleasure. Georgiana watched as Alice's breasts wobbled, and enjoyed the feeling of her tongue passing over various different folds. Bess began to fuck Georgiana harder and faster; Georgiana's moans were lost into Alice's vagina. Georgiana watched the maid finger her own arse harder, as she licked over Alice's clit. Georgiana watched Alice's reaction as she hit the spot; Alice jerked her head up, her eyes rolled back and she cried out;

'Fuck!' Alice moaned in a crescendo, and panted. Alice's hips were moving independently of the rest of her, as Georgiana felt herself begin to climax. The sound of Georgiana's slapping against the wood sent the three women crazy. Alice shuddered, reached out and grabbed Georgiana's hair as she came.

'Oh!' she groaned as she released her juices over Georgiana again. Bess quickened her rhythm; Georgiana withdrew her mouth from Alice's cunt and gasped. She dug her nails into Alice's thighs, leaving little half-moon indentations.

'Feel that pumping in and out of you, Mistress, feel your own cunt getting wetter and wetter. You love it, Mistress…will you come, Mistress?' Alice cooed, placing her own hands over Georgiana's. Georgiana cried out, screaming

'Bess!' and orgasmed again. She collapsed, exhausted, onto Alice's body, as Bess pulled out. Georgiana wrapped her arms around Alice, burying her face in her breasts. Alice brought her closer and wrapped her legs around Georgiana's waist.

'You're so fucking sexy, Alice…' Georgiana breathed. Alice pulled Georgiana closer.

'There, Mistress, feel my breasts. I love it when you pleasure me. I love it when you lick my big tits…' Georgiana licked Alice's breasts slowly, hearing Alice's moans of appreciation, and feeling her legs wrap tighter around her. As Alice closed her legs around Georgiana's waist, Georgiana felt Alice's wetness on her. Bess then moved over and began stroking Georgiana's back and bottom in slow circles.

'Feel her warmth, G, feel her curves…' Bess soothed. Georgiana engorged Alice's breasts in her mouths.

'Yes!' Alice moaned.

Georgiana used her hands to circle Alice's hips, gyrating her own against Alice's entrance. Bess guided Georgiana, stroking her softly. She gently opened Georgiana's legs wider for her, and massaged her breasts. Bess watched Alice and Georgiana scissor each other. Alice grinded herself against Georgiana.

'Oooh…' Georgiana moaned. Bess removed her hands from her lover and sat watching them, feeling her arousal grow; Bess took the wood and sat with her legs spread. She guided it inside herself, catching her breath as it entered. She gripped the sheets, pumping it in and out of herself as she watched the other two women. Alice stopped moving her hips in a circular motion and began bucking them against Georgiana. Bess continued moving the wood in and out of herself, moving it around to find her spot. She curved her upper body over and sighed rhythmically. Georgiana looked over and saw Bess pleasuring herself – she watched Bess pumping the wood quickly and saw her grip tighten on the sheets.

'Am I…pleasing you…Mistress?' Alice asked in between moans.

'Yes!' Georgiana choked. Alice giggled and ground harder, feeling their folds pass over each other. Georgiana arched her back and then collapsed, spent. She crawled over to Bess, and sucked her nipples slowly. Bess' eyes were closed and she moaned. Alice moved around and sat behind Bess – Bess leaned herself onto Alice, who closed her arms around her and stroked her fingers up and down Bess's red corset. Georgiana sucked her nipples slowly, placing her hands on Bess' thighs.

'That's nice…' Bess said, as she slowed her rhythm. Georgiana slowly moved her hands to take the wood, and she slowly moved it around inside Bess. Alice held Bess' hands above her head with her right hand, and caressed her breasts with her left. Bess' eyes were still closed, but Georgiana could feel Bess' walls clenching with arousal. Georgiana pushed the wood in deeper, and tilted it downward – Bess' breath caught and her eyes fluttered open.

'Yes…' she sighed contentedly. Georgiana slowly withdrew the wood, stroking it over Bess' spot; Bess leaned further back onto Alice, and then lay flat so her head rested in between Alice's spread legs, who released Bess' hands. Bess orgasmed slowly and sighed deeply.

'Mistress….' Alice gasped.

'Yes, Alice…' Georgiana sighed.

'I want to be your slave. Treat me like I'm nothing. I'm filthy.' Alice moaned. Georgiana and Bess exchanged a look – they each grabbed Alice and pinned her down, Bess sitting astride her.

'Beg,' Bess commanded. Georgiana pressed down on Alice's breasts.

'Please, Mistresses, make me your slave. I want to please you, I want you to treat me like a dirty, lowly bitch.' Bess seized Alice and pulled her up so she was kneeling.

'Suck the wood, Alice.'

'Call me "slave"'. Bess pushed Alice against the wall and strapped the wood around her, and stood before Alice.

'Suck the wood, slave. While doing it, finger Mistress Georgiana.' Bess guided Georgiana over so she was next to Alice. Georgiana watched as Bess forced the wood into Alice's mouth, her hands behind her back. Bess grabbed Alice's right hand and guided it around Georgiana's thighs.

'Put your fingers inside Mistress Georgiana, slave' Bess ordered. Alice could hardly reply, the wood was so deep in her mouth. Georgiana knelt up, her legs slightly apart – Alice pushed two fingers up inside her as Georgiana caught her breath. Georgiana massaged her own breasts, gasping.

'Suck it harder, slave.' Alice closed her lips fully round the wood, moving her head back and forth.

'Faster.' Her head moved back and forth faster, mimicking the speed of her finger-fucking Georgiana. Georgiana sighed.

'Good, slave.' Alice made a choking sound as she forced herself to gag on the wood.

'You bad, bad girl, slave, deep-throating the wood,' Bess teased, 'put another finger in your mistress as punishment.' Alice obliged and inserted a third finger into Georgiana. Georgiana's knees weakened, as she began to bounce herself up and down, seizing Alice's wrist with one hand.

'Ughh…' Alice gurgled. Bess thrust her hips into Alice harder, her breasts wiggling.

'Stop! Let it drop from your filthy mouth,' Bess ordered. Alice opened her mouth wide, sighing, keeping eye contact with Bess. Georgiana moaned louder, moving Alice's wrist with her own hand.

'Fuck her harder, slave,' Bess commanded. Alice forced her fingers in and out of Georgiana as fast as she could, massaging around her opening with her other hand. Georgiana continued to writhe on her. She shuddered and sighed deeply, collapsing onto Alice.

'Suck those fingers,' Bess told her. Alice drew them out from Georgiana, who was almost unconscious with her orgasms and arousal, and inserted them into her mouth, sucking hard and making slurping sounds.

Georgiana reached out to Bess, and removed the wood, wrapping it around her own hips. Bess understood.

'I have something else for your filthy mouth, slave.' Alice continued to suck, staring at Georgiana as she did so. Bess grabbed Alice, handling her roughly. She pulled the fingers from Alice's mouth.

'Let me serve you, Mistresses, I want to pleasure you…' Alice moaned. Bess pulled her huge breasts out from her corset, letting them hang over it. Bess positioned Alice so she was on all fours and pressed her face into them, forcing her head down. Georgiana knelt up behind Alice and, without warning, forced the wood into her. Alice moaned into Bess' breasts and arched her body.

'Feel it, slave, fuck it. Rub your face on my big tits,' Bess told her, forcing her head in deeper. Alice shook her head from side to side in Bess' breasts as Georgiana thrust her hips into Alice hard and fast; she grabbed Alice's waist on either side as she pushed herself up against Alice. Alice's hands were on Bess' waist as she shook her head from side to side on Bess' huge breasts. Georgiana watched with arousal as Bess shook her breasts too.

'You lucky slave, getting fucked by your mistress and feeling my breasts.' Bess cooed.

'You bad, bad girl…' Georgiana sighed.

'Say it again, Mistress!' Alice said, muffled in Bess' breasts. 'Tell me I'm bad!' Bess pulled her head out from her breasts and forced her to suck them.

'You're a bad girl, slave!' Georgiana cried.

'Oh my God!' Alice cried in between sucks. Georgiana watched Alice thrust her hips back and forth onto and off the wood, forcing it deeper into her. Bess guided Alice's head. Alice's whole body was thrust forward with each push from Georgiana.

'Don't come yet, slave!' Bess demanded. Alice cried out – Georgiana knew she was close. Alice couldn't control herself. She moaned loudly and orgasmed hard.

'You bad, _bad_, girl! We'll have to punish you…' Bess cried. Georgiana looked into Bess' eyes – she couldn't wait for the next part.


End file.
